DisneyGal1234's Lady and the Tramp
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Raina was a pampered dog, the center of her owners Phoebus' and Esmeralda's attention. That is, until Phoebus' and Esmeralda's baby come into her life, but what happens when Cedric from the wrong side of the tracks also enters her life? COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Here is the cast list for my future parody. This is a gift for Detective88 aka Raina for being a great friend to me and who supports me on my stories. I hope you like this Raina!**

_Summary: Raina was a pampered dog, the center of her owners ?and ?'s attention. That is, until ?and ?'s baby come into her life, but what happens when Cedric from the wrong side of the tracks also enters her life?_

**CAST:**

Lady...Detective88/Raina(Fellow Authoress)(as a dog)

Tramp...Cedric Diggory(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)(as a dog)

Jim Dear and Darling(Lady's Owners)...need help

The Baby...need help

Jock...need help

Trusty...need help

Aunt Sarah...Mother Gothel(Tangled)

SI and Am...need help

Peg...need help

The Pound Dogs...need help

The Rat...need help

Tony and Joe(The Restaurant Owners)...need help


	2. Raina

**Here is the first chapter of this story. I hope everyone enjoys it**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Winx Club, Hotel Transylvania, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Droopy Cartoons, The Jungle Book, The Secret of NIMH or Megamind_

_Raina belongs to fellow Authoress Detective88_

* * *

**Ch.1: Raina**

On a wintery snowy night in nice looking town, it is Christmas Eve. It is a peaceful little town as everyone realated by their warm houses.

Singer:_** Silent as a snowflake in the night**_

_**Holy is the spirit all this night**_

_**All the world is calm and peaceful**_

_**All the word is bright and joyful**_

_**Spirit of one and child of peace**_

_**Love al ending a child what sings**_

_**Peace of children of good will **_

_**Peace my children, peace be still**_

* * *

Inside of the house, a married couple sat by their Christmas tree. A handsome man with blonde hair, gold goatee, blue eyes, wears a gold army suit with blue cape, gold helmet, brown leather gloves named Phoebus handed his wife, a beautiful young woman with slender with long, wavy black hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin and wears a gypsy dress named Esmeralda her present.

"It's for you, Esmeralda. Merry Christmas." Phoebus said.

"Oh, Phoebus." Esmeralda said. "It's the one I was admiring, isn't it. Primmed with ribbons." Esmeralda asked as she untied the bow. As she did, a lid moved like there' something inside it. Esmeralda removed the lid and gasped at what she saw: a little female Golden Retriever puppy with tan fur/dark brown ear fur and white/pink tummy wearing a red bow.

Phoebus chuckled, "Well it has a ribbon."

Esmeralda smiled as she picked the puppy up. "Oh, how sweet." The puppy smiled as Esmeralda hugged her.

"You like her don't you?" Phoebus asked smiling.

"Oh Phoebus, I love her." Esmeralda replied as Phoebus petted the puppy. "What a perfectly beautiful little Raina."

And that's what they called her.

* * *

Later on, Phoebus walked into the kitchen holding a bed for Raina. Raina followed him, but she ran when the door is closing. Raina ran back in until the door hit her gently, but she's okay. Phoebus placed the bed and called Raina. "Come on, Raina, over here." Raina smiled and came. "That's a girl." Phoebus picked her up and placed her into bed. "There now, a nice little bed for you."

"But Phoebus, are you sure she'll be warm enough?" asked Esmeralda as she covered Raina up with a blanket.

"Of course, Esmeralda." Phoebus said. "She'll be as snug as a bug in a...uh-oh. I almost forgot something." Phoebus placed the newspaper next to Raina in case she wants to go. "Good night, Raina." Phoebus dimmed the candle." "Now don't worry, honey, she'll go right to sleep." Phoebus and Esmeralda walked out leaving Raina. Raina got out of her bed and followed them.

Phoebus carried her back to the room. "No, no, Raina." He placed her back in her bed. "This is wher eyou belong. Right here." As Phoebus left, Raina got out of bed again and followed him. She couldn't push the door and walked to the other side. Raina pushed her paw on the door and it opened. Smiling, Raina opened the door and cried as she stared at the married couple up at the stairs. Phoebus and Esmeralda saw her.

"Oh, look, Phoebus. She's lonesome. Don't you think maybe, just for tonight?" Esmeralda asked.

Phoebus picked Raina up as he said to his wife, "Esmeralda, if we're going to be showing her who's boss, we must be firm from the very beginning." he placed Raina back on the bed, walked out and then pushed the chair by the door so Raina won't get out.

Raina followed him, yet again and opened the door but when she bumped her head, the door didn't budge. She pushed the door and wondered why it own't open. The Golden Retriever puppy looked under it and saw the chair blocking ht edoor. Raina began to cry so loud until Phoebus thumped on the floor of his and Esmeralda's bedroom.

"Raina, stop that now! Stop it!" Phoebus yelled, but Raina continued to cry. She smiled when she heard his footseps and turned on the light. She cried some more as she saw his shadow standing.

Phoebus knocked on the door, "Raina, quiet now! You hear me? Back to bed!" Raina walked slowly, "Quickly now!" Raina ran and jumped back to bed. "Not one more sound!"

* * *

It is 2:00 in the morning and Phoebus and Esmeralda are asleep. Raina is still awake and began to push the door, trying to push the chair away. Suddenly, she made it out. Raina ran to the stairs and saw how many there are. She climbed up the stairs carefully, but slipped a few times. Later on, she parted as she made it and walked towards the couple's room. She pushed the door seening that Phoebus and Esmeralda are still sleeping at the same bed. Raina pawned on their quilt, crying a little.

"Phoebus." Esmeralda smiled, knowing that it's Raina. Phoebus groaned a little. Raina cried louder trying to wake Phoebus up. "Aw, Phoebus." Esmaralda said. Phoebus woke up and saw Raina smiling. "Alright." Phoebus picked up Raina and placed her on their bed. "But remember, just for tonight."

Esmeralda smiled and covered up Raina. Raina smiled and yawned. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Months later, Raina now grown up still slept with Phoebus and Esmeralda. She opened her eyes and saw that it was 6 o'clock. Raina yawned and stretched; she began to wake up Esmeralda as she groaned a little. Raina jumped off the bed and began to pull Phoebus' foot, trying to wake him up.

Phoebus yawned, "Alright, Raina, alright. I'm u. Raina...oh no!" Phoebus sat on their bed as Raina ran off.

"What's wrong, Phoebus, what is it?" Esmeralda asked.

"Can't you explain to Raina about Sundays?" Phoebus asked, lying back on the bed.

* * *

Raina ran downstairs, excited and ran out through the small door. She chased a few flock of Starlys and walked on. Raina continued walking until she saw something lurking in the yard. It was a grey rat with yellow eyes named Jenner. He walked in the yard until he saw Raina glaring at him. Jenner run away as Raina chased him. Jenner ran away through the hole. Raina began to dig a hole to got after the rat, until she saw and heard a bell ring. She knows what that bell was coming from. Raina ran as fast as she could and saw Matt Flynn-Fletcher riding his bike and delivering newspaper. Matt threw the newspaper and Raina caught it with her mouth. She ran back to her small door, but couldn't get it because the newspaper didn't fit. So she backed herself into the door, but she ripped parts of the newspaper by accident.

* * *

Later on, Phoebus was reading the newspaper, but there's a whole in the middle as he and Esmeralda are having breakfast.

"Have you noticed, Esmeralda? Since we have Raina, we see less and less of those disturbing headlines." Phoebus said.

"Yes, I just dont' know how we ever got along without her." said Esmeralda as she gave the donut to Raina while Phoebus gave her the coffee.

"Say, she must be about 6 months old. We better be getting her a license." said Phoebus while Raina began to eat the donut and drink the coffee.

* * *

**What a cute chapter. Next chapter will be when Raina gets her collar**


	3. Raina's new collar

**Here is the next chapter where Raina gets her collar and we meet her friends**

* * *

**Ch.2: Raina's new collar**

Later that day, Raina stood there as Esmeralda opens a present for Raina. She removes the lid and showed Raina a pink and yellow collar with her neametag. Esmeralda wraps it around Raina's neck, "I hope it fists." she's right. The collar fits perfectly well and Esmeralda showed her in the mirror. "It does look nice. Won't Charlie and Itchy be surprised." Raina ran back outside to show it to her friends.

Meanwhile at a house next-door to Raina's, a brown German Sheperd with a blue collar with a name-tag named Charlie Barkin picked up a bone and started walking off. He sang as he jumped through the bushes, dug a hole and buried the bone in with other bones.

Charlie: _**Four steps ahead, then turn to the left**_

_**And right to the place I marked it**_

_**With the bonny bonny bone**_

_**That I'll bury for my own**_

_**In my bonny bonny bank **_

_**In the backyard**_

"That's a grand sight." Charlie smirked.

"Charlie!" Raina called. Charlie looked alarmed as he sat on the bones, covering them. "Oh, Charlie." Raina called again as she spotted him She gently went towards him smiling, "Hello, Charlie."

"Oh, it's you, Raina." Charlie smiled.

"Noticed anything different?" Raina asked, showing them her name tag.

"You had a bath." said Charlie as he buried the bones.

"No, not that." Raina said.

"You had your paws polished?" Charlie asked, hoping he was right.

"Guess again." Raina shook her head.

Charlie gave up. "Well, I wouldn't be knowing."

Raina shook her head as he saw her license, 'Why, Raina, a beautiful new collar."

"Do you like it?" Raina asked, smiling.

"Yes." Charlie sniffed at the cent. "It must be very expensive. Have you shown it to Itchy yet?"

"No." Raina answered.

"Well, we'd best go at once." said Charlie and he and Raina walked to visit Itchy. "You know how sensitive he is about these things."

At the patio of the house, a brown dachshund with a red cap and a green open shirt is still sleeping; he's Itchy. Itchy snored and he began to move like he's dreaming. Raina and Charlie saw him sleeping and dreaming. "He's dreaming." Raina whispered.

"Yeah, dreaming about those bygone days when he and his grandfather were tracking criminals throughout the swamps." said Charlie and he and Raina saw a caterpillar named Squeeks crawl past Itchy. Itchy still sleeping as he begins to sniff and follow Squeeks, who is trying to crawl away.

"They were?" Raina asked.

"But that was before..." Charlie stopped.

"Before what?" Raina asked.

Charlie sighed, "It's time you know the truth, Raina. It shouldn't happen to a animal, but Itchy has lost a sense of smell." Squeeks crawled into the hole as Itchy accidentally stepped on him.

"Yep, he's right. But we must never let on that we know, Raina." Charlie said with a sad face. "It could break his poor heart."

Itchy is still sniffing in sleep he sniffed his friends and finally woke up. "Which way did he go? Which way did he go?"

"Go?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, big fellow about 6 ft. 2...no 3, wore an orange suit...no collar." Itchy noticed that Raina is wearing her new collar. "Why, Miss Raina, you're wearing a collar."

Raina nodded, "And a license."

"My how time does fly." Itchy smiled.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday, she'd cutting her teeth on Phoebus' slippers, and now, there she is, a full grown lady." said Charlie.

"When a greatest honor man can be." Itchy said.

"The badge of faith and respectability." Charlie finished as Raina smiled.

"That's right, Miss Raina, as my grandfather used to say, don't recollect if i've ever mentioned before." said Itchy.

"Yeah, you have." smirked Charlie.

"Oh yeah." said Itchy as he and the others heard a whistle. Raina knew who it is. "Oh, it's Phoebus. Please excuse me!" Raina ran of and towards Phoebus who is walking back home.

"Hello there, Raina." Phoebus greeted. "Come on, I'll beat you home." he and Raina raced towards their house, but Raina is way ahead. Raina stopped in front of the door, smiling.

Phoebus chuckled, "You win again." He paced a trip on the tip of her nose as she began to balance. As she did, Phoebus saw her collar, "Well, what do we have here? Big girl, huh? All right." Phoebus opened the door. "Ladies first." Raina walked back in as Phoebus followed.

* * *

During the next night, Phoebus and Esmeralda sat in their own by the chairs by the fire while Raina laid next to Phoebus' foot. "You know Esmeralda, with Raina here, I'll say life is quite complete."

"Yes, Phoebus, I don't imagine anything to take her place in our hearts." Esmeralda said, still knitting. Raina went to sleep, knowing tha nothing in her life won't change...or so she thinks

* * *

**Well, On the next chapter we are going to meet Cedric, from the wrong side of the tracks.**


	4. Cedric

**Here is the next chapter where we meet Cedric**

* * *

**Ch.3: Cedric**

At the train station, by the water tower, a male animal was sleeping. The animal is a handsome golden brown mutt with, the Hufflepuff mark on his back and a peach on his muzzle and tummy; he's Cedric Diggory. Cedric is still sleeping until the whistle of the train woke him up. Cedric yawned and walked out of the barrel. He took a stretch for a while and walked towards the water to drink. He drank the water and splashed some on his face to wake him up fully. Cedric smiled. As he began his brand new day.

"What a day...well now to dig up some breakfast." he said.

Cedric walked in town to find someplace for breakfast, until he stopped in front of the pets hop and saw some puppies. One of them woke up and smiled at Cedric. "Aw, cute little fella." Cedric smiled and began to search the food places.. "Now breakfast. Let's see...Nasty Burger?" Cedric shook his head. "No way. The Baker's. No too much starch. Ah, Megamind's. Haven't been there in a week." Cedric spotted his favorite food place because the owner knew him.

Romeo walked in the alley and to the door; he knocked on it to get one of the guys' attention.

Just then, a talking fish on a fish bowl named Minion heard the knock until he spotted Cedric and said, "Well, bon journo, Cedric. You-a want your-a breakfast, huh?" Cedric nodded. "Okay, Megamind is-a saving some nice bones for you." Cedric backed away. "Breakfast is coming up from the left field." Minion threw a few bones and Cedric caught them in his teeth very well. "Good catch-a!" Minion laughed as Cedric left to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Later on, Cedric ate some of his breakfast until he heard a horse stop and someone is whistling the tune. He looked throught he space between the fences and spotted two animals in the carraige.

The first is a bat with big black eyes, pink ears and dark grey/black fur; she's Mavis.

The second is a dark brown pug with a green tummy; he's Soos. He and Mavis sighed sadly that the carriage they're in is for the animal pound, where all the animals are staying if they have no license. Cedric took cover as Lefou walked towards the post and posted something on it.

As he is done,Cedric read the poster. It was a warning poster, telling the city council is hereby decree that any unlicensed animal will be taken to the pound. Cedric gasped in shock, that if any unlicensed animal is in the pound for a long time, these people have to put them down. Cedric walked towards the carriage to help Soos and Mavis, "Hey."

Soos got his attention and smiled, "Hey, look, Mavis, it's Cedric Diggory." Cedric shushed him.

"Hiya, handsome. Come to join the party?" Mavis asked.

"Alright, no times for wise cracks, I've got to get you out." Cedric said, unlocking the door. "I'm telling you, the pressure's high. Signs all over town." Cedric unlocked the door.

"Thanks." Mavis said.

"You're a bit of alright, Cedric." Soos added.

"Okay, get going." Cedric said as he hid under the carraige.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lefou asked.

"Scram and be careful!" Cedric shouted when Mavis and Soos ran off. Lefou ran after them holding a net, before Cedric pounced, buting his pants.

"Why you mangy dog!" Lefou snapped struggling, let go of me!" Cedric blew raspberries and ran off. Lefou chased after him. Cedric kept dodging the rope leash very good and is still running off. He ran to the rich town where Raina lives. The dog hid and watched Lefou searching for Cedric and ran off. Cedric smirked and began to look around.

Cedric is amazed, "Well, snob hill." Cedric went to drink water and spotted three girl pigeons Sasha, Lana and Kiki, the Girlfeathers. "Hiya, girls. How's pickings." The Girlfeathers flew off. "Pretty slim huh? I bet they've got every lid on every trash can." Cedric saw a tree with a fence around it. "And a fence around every do for excitement." Cedric began to look around this new place.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. The next chapter is where Raina and Cedric meet and Raina wants to know why Phoebus and Esmeralda are acting so strange. Read and Review**


	5. Raina and Cedric's Rough Meeting

**Here is the next chapter where Raina and Cedric meet for the first time and Raina learns something from Charlie and Itchy about Phoebus and Esmeralda.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Raina and Cedric's Rough Meeting**

Charlie and Itchy walked towards the front yard to visit Raina on that morning. "Raina! Raina!" Charlie called.

"Miss Raina, ma'am. Miss Raina, ma'am!" Itchy called. Charlie walked to the other side of the house to look for her until he saw Raina lying down, "Good morning, Raina. a good day..." Charlie noticed that she looks very sad.

"Miss Raina, is something been mistreating you?" asked Charlie.

"Oh no, Charlie, it's something. I've done, I guess." said Raina.

"You?" Itchy asked.

"It must," Raina replied. "Phoebus and Esmeralda were acting..." Esmeralda interrupted Raina by humming. Raina, Charlie and Itchy looked up and saw Esmeralda putting on a plant on the window still humming.

"Phoebus and Esmeralda?" Itchy asked.

Charlie shushed Itchy. Charlie signaled his head and followed Raina. Itchy looked up and followed his friends to the greenhouse side.

"Now, Raina, get on with the details." "said Charlie.

Raina began to explain, "Well, I first noticed it the other day when Phoebus came home..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

Raina looked through the window, waiting for Phoebus to come home. She smiled when she saw Phoebus and ran outside to greet him and race him home. She ran outside as Phoebus paced through, "Down, Raina, down!" Phoebus said. Raina looked confused and stood at the patio for the treat, but Phoebus ignored her and walked inside, closing the door ion front of Raina.

"Esmeralda, are you alright?" Phoebus asked, worried.

"Of course, I'm alright." Esmeralda said, very calm. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Raina ran to the other side and into the small door, she ran through the kitchen as Phoebus continued. "I just can't help worrying. After all, in your condition, alone here all day with that dog." Raina stopped, shocked of what Phoebus just said.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"That Dog?" Charlie asked in shock.

"That dog?" Itchy added.

Raina looked down, "He's never called me that before."

"Well now, Raina. I wouldn't worry my head about that." said Charlie. "Remember, they're only humans after all."

"That's right, Miss Raina. As my grandfather used to say...don't recollect if I ever mentioned him before." said Itchy.

"You have, Itchy." Charlie said. "Frequently."

"Oh yeah." muttered Itchy.

"But now, Esmeralda,...well, we've always enjoyed our afternoon walks together, but yesterday." Raina explained her story.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Raina walked towards Esmeralda, holding a leash that it's time for a walk. Raina stood there, watching Esmeralda. Sitting on the chair and knitting some socks. Raina tugged on her sock to get Esmeralda's attention. Esmeralda picked up the leash and placed it on the table. "No, Raina. No walk today."

Raina is confused and decided to bring something else that she and Esmeralda could do. Raina walked back, holding a toy ball. She placed it near Esmeralda, hoping that she wants to play. "No, Raina, not now." Esmeralda dropped the ball of yarn while she puts the toy ball on the table. Raina smiled and grabbed it playing it like tug-o-war.

"Raina, drop that! Raina!" Esmeralda chased Raina and softly hit her, "Drop it, I say!" Raina ran beside the chair, looking sad.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"It didn't hurt really. But Esmeralda never struck me before." Raina finished. Itchy and Charlie smiled at each other, knowing why Phoebus and Esmeralda are acting weird. Charlie chuckled, "Now Raina, don't take it too seriously. After all, our times like this..."

"Yes, you see Miss Raina, there comes a time in the life of all humans when a...well, as they put it,...birds and the bees," Itchy explained. Raina was confused, "Well, uh...the stork...you know..."

"What Itchy is trying to say is Esmeralda is expecting a little human." said Charlie.

"Little human?" Raina asked.

"He means a baby, Miss Raina." Itchy said.

"Oh...What's a baby?" asked Raina. Meanwhile Cedric walked past, but he stopped and saw Raina and her friends.

"Well, they resemble humans." said Charlie.

"But they are much smaller." Itchy added as Cedric grinned.

"Yeah, and they walk on all fours." Charlie added.

"And if I remember correctly, they bawl a lot" said Itchy.

"Yes, and they're very expensive." said Charlie, "You will not be permitted to play with it"

"But they're mighty sweet." Itchy smiled.

"And very, very soft." Charlie said.

"Just a cute little bundle of of trouble." Cedric said, walking towards them and the others stared at him. "They scratch, punch, pull ears, but any animal can take that, it's what they do to your happy home." Cedric pushed Charlie, "Move over, doggy. Homewreckers, that's what they are."

"Look here, who are you to barge in?" Charlie snapped.

"The voice of experience, buster." Cedric said as he stood next to Raina. "Just you wait until junior gets here. You get the urge comfortable scratch..." Cedric said as Itchy scratched, but Cedric yelled in a woman's voice, ""Put that animal out, it'll get fleas all over the baby!" You plant calling on a strange animal." Cedric let out his bark at Charlie, ""Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby! And then they'll let you in the room and board department. Remember those nice and juicy meat." Raina imagined that the meat is in her dish, but suddenly, it became leftover baby food. "Forget it, leftover baby food. And a nice, warm bed by the fire..." Raina layed down next to the fire, but without warning, the thunder woke her up and she's in a cage, "A leaky cage."

"Oh dear..." Raina is very worried and scared.

"Don't listen, Raina, no human is that cruel.' Charlie said, glaring at Romeo, who smirked.

"Of course not, Miss Raina, why everybody knows that animal's best friend is a human." said Itchy.

Cedric laughed. "Oh, come on, now guys,. You haven't fell for that old lie, have you?"

"Yes, and we don't need mook mongrels and their radical ideas!" Charlie snapped. "Off with you now!"

"Okay, doggy." Cedric said.

"The name's Charlie!" Charlie yelled.

"Okay, Charlie!" Cedric smirked.

"Take her of glum care to you!" Charlie snapped.

"Okay, okay," Cedric began to leave, "But remember this, Raina, a human heart is only so much room for love and affection, but when the baby moves in, the animal moves out." After that, he left. Raina looked scared thinking that Phoebus and Esmeralda will have Raina outside. She'll find out soon.


	6. What's a Baby

**Here is the next chapter where Raina learns what is a baby.**

* * *

**Ch.5: What's a Baby?**

Phoebus checked to see when Esmeralda is going to give birth to a baby. He checked the month of April and trying to find out what day it is. Raina watched him as he checked. He sighed and circled the month because he doesn't know what day of April that Esmeralda is going to give birth. During December, Raina walked into the room, watching Phoebus hammering a flag while Esmeralda began to think of names.

"Esmeralda, there isn't any way we can tell for sure what it's going to be, is there?" asked Phoebus.

"I'm afraid not." Esmeralda answered. "Nobody knows for certain; all we could do is hope." Raina is still concerned.

* * *

On January, it is 3:00 in the morning and Phoebus walked downstairs, putting on wintery clothes; he yawned as Raina woke up from the kitchen. Raina watched him leave. As Phoebus opened the door, the wind kept blowing the snow in as Phoebus began to push the door close and Raina took cover.

"Esmeralda, are you sure you want watermelon?" Phoebus asked as Raina gasped.

"Yes, oh and some chop suey too." Esmeralda answered from her room.

Phoebus sighed, "Okay, honey." Raina looked upstairs until the snow hit her face. She took cover as Phoebus left.

* * *

A month rolled by and it's the day for the baby shower. Raina looked at the gifts they got from their friends. She walked around as Esmeralda and the girls talked and giggled. "Isn't just too adorable?" Snow White asked.

"Don't you just love a shower?" Megara added.

"Esmeralda, I've never seen you so beautiful." Belle said.

"It's just absolutely radiant." said Princess Jasmine

"Radiant? Why that's what I told you yesterday." said Mulan.

Raina couldn't take anymore and went to the hallway. She heard the men laughing on the other side and joined Phoebus and the guys. Prince Adam joked. "I've never saw to look worse."

"Cheer up, Phoebus, he has never lost a father yet." Said Prince Ferdinand .

Raina is still confused as the baby shower rolled on. Two months later, it is now April, a rainy April. And it's the month that Esmeralda is giving birth to the baby. The doctor came to help Esmeralda give birth while Phoebus is talking to Mother Gothel on the phone. Raina watched a little worried.

"Yes, Mother Gothel, it's a boy ...what's that? Eyes...oh, what color are they...oh man, I forgot to look!" Phoebus ran as Vindaloo began to leave, "Doctor, it's a boy!"

"Yes, I know." Dr. Vindaloo left as Raina watched Phoebus running upstairs excited. Raina hears Mother Gothel talking through the phone and she's worried about what happen when the baby is here.

* * *

During a beautiful spring season, all the birds chirped happily while a baby continued to cry. Raina stared at the clean baby bottles in confusion and heard the baby crying. She still doesn't know what a baby really is. "What is a baby?" Raina through as she walked out of the kitchen, looking upstairs.

Raina:_** I just can't understands**_

_**It must be something wonderful**_

_**It must be something grandfather**_

_**Because everybody's smiling in a kind and blissful way**_

_**And they haven't even noticed that I'm around **_

Raina sat on top of the stairs until she saw Phoebus walking down and whistling happily. Raina saw that Phoebus ignored her as he walked down, holding a tray. "What is a baby anyway?" Raina thought as she heard the baby cooing and walking upstairs.

_**Oh, what is a baby?**_

_**I must find out today**_

_**What makes Phoebus and Esmeralda act this way?**_

Raina made it towards the room, still hearing the baby. She pushed the door lightly and saw Esmeralda holding the baby, naming him Zephyr. Juliet watch her sitting on the bed, rocking him. Raina walked slowly to the room as Kairi sang.

Esmeralda: _**La, la, lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**Oh, my little starsweeper**_

_**I'll sweep the stardust for you**_

Raina watched her placing the baby in the rocking bed and rocking him to sleep.

_**La, la, lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**Little soft, fluffy sweeper**_

_**Here comes a pink cloud for you**_

Raina walked towards the rocking bed and tried to look closely at the baby.

_**La, la, lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**Little wandering angel**_

_**Hold up your wings, close eyes**_

Raina jumped when Phoebus touched her. She looked at him as Phoebus smiled, knowing that she wants to see him. Esmeralda opens the blanket to reveal Zephyr with blond hair like his father sleeping

_**La, la lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**And may love be your keeper**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

_**La, la, lu**_

Raina smiled excitedly that's found out what's a baby really is. Her friends are right; they are very sweet and soft. Esmeralda covered him up, "There now, little starsweeper. Dream on." Esmeralda and Phoebus smiled at each other and both petted Raina. Raina felt so much better that they won't have her move out.


	7. The Siamese Cat Song

**Here is the next chapter where the cats appear.**

* * *

**Ch.6: The Siamese Cat Song**

It's been a few days since Esmeralda has given birth to Zephyr. Raina is very happy that Phoebus and Esmeralda said that she can protect them. At their bedroom, Raina watched Phoebus packing his clothes in his suitcase. "Well, that should do it." said Phoebus. "Good enough to take us all to the way to China." Raina looked concerned of why Phoebus is carrying a suitcase. Esmeralda stared at the baby who was sleeping as Esmeralda was worried. Raina walked on the chair for her to see him.

"Esmeralda, Esmeralda? We haven't much time." Phoebus whispered.

"Phoebus, I feel so guilty deserting him like this." said Esmeralda.

"Nonsense." said Phoebus. Raina is worried about Zephyr and ran out of the room and blocked Phoebus and Esmeralda's way. "Hey, what's the matter with Raina?" Phoebus asked as Raina glared at them.

"Oh, she thinks we're running out on him." Esmeralda chuckled.

"Aw, don't worry, old girl, we'll be back in a couple of days." said Phoebus, petting her.

"And Mother Gothel will be here." Esmeralda added.

"And with you here to help her..." Phoebus said until the doorbell rang. "Oh, there's the girl now." Raina ran, excited that she can still help friends of theirs. "Coming, Mother Gothel! Coming!"

As Raina went to the door, the door opening, stammering Raina as a woman went in holding the suitcases. She was a woman with Slender, fair skin, shiny curly black hair, gray eyes she wears a crimson dress, gold colored earrings that look like spikes, black cloak; she's Mother Gothel.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hope I haven't kept you two waiting." Gothel said.

"Here, let me take your stuff." said Phoebus.

"Now, now, no fussing, I know my way around." said Gothel as she lightly pushed Phoebus and Esmeralda out the door as Raina walked beside her. "On your way now. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time and don't worry about a thing. Goodbye!" Raina walked outside, smiling at Phoebus and Esmeralda until Gothel closed the door behind her.

"Now to see that nephew of mine." said Gothel.

Raina ran to the backyard, through the little door and upstairs. She jumped on the chair, smiling at the baby as Gothel made some baby sounds at them.

"He's adorable little..." Gothel said.

She gasped, seeing Raina. "Goodness gracious, what are you doing here? Go on now! Beat it! Get out of here!" Raina ran out of the room and Gothel slammed the door and Zephyr began to cry. Gothel calmed him down, "Oh, there there. Aunt Gothel won't let that dog frighten you anymore". Raina felt upset that Gothel won't let her help her. She walked downstairs as she cringed hearing her sing.

As Raina waked away, three creatures looked at her in their basket. Its tail tapped her on the shoulder and Raina turned around and looked at the basket. Cautiously, she started at it, until she saw the eyes of the creatures, they closed the lid quickly. Raina ran by the wall until she saw the three tails coming out of the basket. Raina looked at them, until they finally came out. They were three cats, siamese cats. One was Purple and green, the other was blue and white and the other one was purple and indigo; they were Darcy, Icy and Stormy, the Evil Trix Cats.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy: _**We are Siamese, if you please**_

_**We are Siamese, if you don't please**_

_**Now we're looking our new domenciale**_

_**If we like to stay for maybe quite a while**_

Raina saw that Icy was going after the bird. She chased them away, protecting it as Stormy, Icy and Darcy ran. The Trix ran on top of the piano and spilled the vase with flowers and water on it. Raina gasped in shock that these cats are big trouble; she saw them on the shelf until they spotted something.

Stormy: _**Do you see that thing swimming**_

_**Round and round**_

Icy:_** Yes?**_

What they were seeing is the fish, swimming in the fish bowl.

Darcy: _**Maybe we can reaching it and make it drown**_

They clawed down to the curtains to get the fish.

_**If we sneaking up upon it carefully**_

Raina watched them until she felt the cloth going up. She now notices that they're going after the fish as they pulled the cloth to get the fish.

_**There could be a head for you and a tail for me**_

They kept pulling the cloth until Raina grabbed it and pulled it back. It's like a tug-o-war, but the cats smirked, let go of it. They heard the the fishbowl break and Raina saw the fish, flopping towards Darcy. She is having trouble catching it, but Raina caught it and put it in the bowl. Nope, it was Icy's mouth. She pulled it out of her mouth and chased the fish for upstairs, Zephyr began crying.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Icy asked.

"A baby cry." replied Darcy.

"Where we finding baby there are milk nearby." Stormy smirked as she, Darcy and Icy ran upstairs. Raina had enough and went after them, but she quickly threw the fish back into the fishbowl and ran off.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy: _**If we look in baby buggy, there could be**_

_**Plenty of milk for you and also some for me**_

Raina ran upstairs, blocking their way, she glared and growled at them as they ran off. Raina chased them through the living room. The Trix cats pulled the curtains down and it covered Raina. Raina doesn't know where she's going until she's crushed into the painting, making noises.

"What's going on down there?" Gothel asked. Icy, Darcy and Stormy smirked evilly as she walked downstairs and gasped, seeing the cats meowing in pain. They are pretending to get hurt so that the woman will start to blame Raina.

"Oh no! My darlings, my precious pets!" Gothel gasped. "Oh, that wicked animal." Gothel said as she picked them up while Raina is shocked. "Attacking my poor innocent little angels." Icy, Darcy, and Stormy shook their tails, smirking evilly that their plan worked and Raina is in trouble.


	8. The Log Puller

**Here is the next chapter where Cedric gets the muzzle off of Raina**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Log Puller**

Later that day, Mother Gothel carried Raina to the pet store. Raina looked around the shop as she stared at the parrot. "Good afternoon, madam, what can I do for you?" The pet store owner, Benson asked.

"I want a muzzle, a good strong muzzle." Gothel asked as she placed Raina on the counter holding her.

"Yes, ma'am. Here's our latest combination leash and muzzle." Benson explained. "Now, we'll just slip this on like this..." Raina began to struggle when the muzzle is on her. She continues to struggle to break free as Gothel and Benson tried to hold her. She knocked a few things as she got out of Gothel's hands. She jumped off the counter and ran around Gothel when she tripped over the leash. She ran outside and away from the pet shop.

Raina is very frightened when she ran to the streets avoiding the cars, bikes and horses. She ran to the alley when she knocked down a pile of cans. The female dog struggled to get out and she ran, dragging some of the cans with her leash. Suddenly, she gasped when she saw these dogs chasing her. She ran faster with the dogs chasing after her.

Cedric was minding his own business when he saw Raina being chased. Cedric ran after them to save her, but he stopped and took a shortcut. Raina kept running until she is trapped; she hid behind a barrel when K'nuckles(The Marvolous Misadventures of Flapjack), Buzz Buzzard(Woody Woodpecker) and Vector(Despicable Me) (as dogs) chased after her.

Suddenly, Cedric jumped over the fence and growled at them, making them stop. The dogs villains glared at him about to strike. Raina watched until she saw the fight. Raina hid behind the barrel and watched Cedric fighting the dogs. Cedric bit Vector and slammed K'nuckles down hard. Raina continued to watch when Cedric bit and smacked Buzz. Buzz got slammed into a barrel and took off, running scared. Raina is shocked that Cedric is very strong when she continued to watch. Cedric continued fighting Vector and K'nuckles as they knocked over a few barrels. The fight didn't last when Vector and K'nuckles were being chased by Cedric. Cedric stopped as he glared at them and turned toward Raina.

"Hey, Raina, what are you doing on this side of the tracks? I thought you ..."Cedric couldn't believe his eyes on what she's wearing. "Oh, you poor kid. We've got to get this off. Hmm...i think I know the very place, come on." Cedric lead her away from the alley from the alley and to the only place to get the muzzle off of her.

* * *

Later on, they stopped on the side of the street where Sergent. Hoagie(Chowder), one of the guards walked around of the place that Cedric and Raina are going. "Well, here we are." said Cedric.

"The zoo?" asked Raina.

"Sure." Cedric nodded as he saw Raina going towards the entrance. "No, this way. Follow me." Raina followed Cedric to the bushes; they watched Sergeant Hoagie, humming and walking around.

"Oh." Raina said.

"What's the matter, Raina?" Cedric asked.

"We can't go in." Raina replied.

"Why not?" asked Cedric.

"Well, the sign says-" Raina said, noticing the sign saying "No Dogs Allowed"

"Well, that's the angle." Cedric said.

"Angle?" Raina asked.

"Look, we'll just wait for..." Cedric stopped when he saw Lumiere(Beauty and the Beast)(as a human) reading a book as he walked to the zoo. "Uh-oh, here we are now. Just lay low." Cedric walked out of the bushes as Raina stayed put. He snuck behind Sergent Hoagie and made a whistle. Hoagie turned around and saw Cedric, running past him and towards Lumiere.

"Hey you!" Hoagie shouted in an angry voice.

Lumiere closed the book and turned towards him, "Excuse me, you were addressing to me?"

"What's the matter? Can't you read?" Hoagie asked, pointing at the sign.

"Yes, in several languages." Lumiere said.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Hoagie said as Cedric glared at him. "All right, what's this creature doing here?"

"He ain't my dog." said Lumiere as Cedric jumped into his arms.

"Oh, he's not?" Hoagie asked.

"Certainly not!" Lumiere snapped.

"I suppose you're telling me names, it's was the dog that was whistling." said Sergeant Hoagie as Lumiere grabbed the book from Cedric.

"I don't know, alright!" Lumiere yelled.

"Oh, so I am a liar now, huh?" Hoagie grabbed Lumiere by the collar of his shirt. The argument began as Cedric bit Seargent Hoagie in the butt. Hoagie screamed in pain. The argument contineued as al the animals watched from their cages.

That was Cedric's plan: have them argue with each other which was a perfect time for him and Raina to get in.

"Come on, Raina." Cedric said as he and Raina went to the zoo. "The place is ours." They walked around the zoo, finding the zoo, finding animals to get the muzzle off. "We better go through the place from A to Z." Cedric said as they walked around. "Apes?" He and Raina saw a few apes. Cedric shook his head. "No, no use asking them; they wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't?" Raina asked.

"No, too closely related to humans." Cedric said as they walked to an alligator cage and saw an alligator. "Alligators? Now there's an idea. Say, Al, do you think you could nip this contraption off for a us?"

"Glad to oblige." The alligator said as he opened his mouth wide and Raina stood closely.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cedric screamed and grabbed Raina before the alligator snapped his jaws. They saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughing as they walked away, "If anybody needed a muzzle it's them."

"**TIMBER!**" someone shouted.

"Raina, look out!" Cedric and Raina ran when the tree slammed on the ground. Cedric got out of the leaves and said, "What hairbrained idiot would...hey, look, a gopher." they saw a gopher named...well, Gopher who was chewing on the log. "Here's the answer to our problem." Cedric said. **(A.N: I know it sounds silly, but the Beaver and Gopher sound and look almost exaclty the freaking same. Cool, huh?)**

"Let's see now." Gopher said. He then began to measure the logs, "6 foot and 17 inches."

"Pardon me, friend." Cedric said as Gopher began to draw the log. "I wonder if you do us a little..."

"Busy, sonny, very busy." Said Gopher began to push the log. "Can't stop the gossip now. Got to slide this sicamore to the swamp."

"Oh, this will only taake a second of your time." said Cedric.

"Only a second?" Gopher asked. "Listen, sonny, do you realize every second 70 centimeters of water is wated over that spillway." Gopher pointed at the pond.

"Yeah...but..." Cedric tried to explain.

Gopher struggled to push the log, "Got to get this log moving, sonny. Got to get it moving...takes a cotton... it's a dog-gone hauling.

Cedric smiled, getting an idea, "A hauling, exactly. Now, what you need is...

"Better biscuit this section here." said Gopher.

"What you need is a log puller." Cedric said, but Gopher didn't listen as he began to chew the log, _**"I SAID A LOG PULLER!" **_Cedric roared as Gopher covered his ears.

"I ain't deef sonny, there's no need to...did you say log puller?" Gopher asked, grinning.

Cedric nodded. "And by a lucky coincidence, you see before you, nodded by the lovely little lady, the new, improved, patient, handy-dandy, never-failed giant log puller. The busy gopher's friend."

"You don't say?" Gopher asked.

"Guaranteed not to wear, tear, rip or ravel." Cedric explained as Gopher looked closely at Raina's muzzle. "Turn around, sister and show the customer the merchandise an fit cuts log hauling at 66%."

"66%, eh?" Gopher asked. "I figured that. Well, how's it work?"

"Why it's no work at all." Cedric answered." You nearly slip this rug over the limb like this," he placed the ring leash to the limb, "Ah, haul it off.

"Say, you mind if I slip it on for size?" Gopher asked.

"Help yourself, friend, help yourself." Cedric repeated.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Gopher began, trying to pull the pull the muzzle off, but didn't work. "How do you get this off, sonny?"

"Glad you brought that up, friend." Cedric kept explaining. "To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth."

"Like this?" Gopher held the strap close to his teeth.

"That's right, friend. Now, bite hard." Cedric exclaimed as Gopher bit the strap off of Raina. "You see?"

Raina smiled that the muzzle is off, "It's off."

"Say, that is simply." said Gopher, holding the muzzle.

"Well, friend, we'll be on our way so..." Cedric said.

Gopher stopped him, "Not so fast, sonny. I'll have to make certain it's satisfactory before we settle on a price." Gopher puts on the muzzle.

"Oh no, it's all yours. You can keep it." said Cedric.

"Uh, I can, huh? I can?" Gopher asked, grinning.

Raina nodded. "It's a free sample." Cedric smiled at her.

"Well, thanks a lot. Thanks ever so." Suddenly, the rug of the muzzle pulled the log as it rolled down the hill, taking Gopher along with it. Gopher held on tight as the log landed in the water. Cedric and Raina watched as the log floated towards an empty space. Gopher poked his head out of the water and saw that the muzzle really works. "Say, it works swell!"


	9. Bella Notte

**Here is the next chapter where Raina and Cedric have the famous Spaghetti scene.**

* * *

**Ch.8: Bella Notte **

During the night, Cedric and Raina walked through town when she explained to Cedric what happened a while ago. "But when she put that horrible muzzle on me..."

"Say no more, I get the whole picture." said Cedric. "Aunts, cats, muzzles. Well that's what comes to tying yourself to one family."

"Haven't you seen a family?" Raina asked following him.

"One for everyday of the week." Cedric answered. "The point is, none of them have me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Raina is confused of why none of the families have him.

"It's simple you see..." Cedric stopped when he sniffed. "Hey..." He sniffed again. "...something tells me it's suppertime. Come on, I'll show you what I mean." He showed Raina the house he's been to. "Now, take the Neutrons here; Little Fritzie...that's me, Raina. Makes his Monday home."

"Monday home?" Raina asked.

"Yes, Monday is Judy's cooking steak." Cedric replied as he showed her another house, "Now the Seville's here is where little Mike...that's me again, Juliet. Comes on a Tuesday."

"Of a Tuesday?" Raina asked.

"Yes, and that's when they're having that darling turkey." Cedric explained. "You see, Raina, when you're footloose and collar free...ah, you take nothing, but the best." Cedric spotted the same place he went for breakfast. "Hey, Megamind's! Of course, the very place for a special occasion."

Raina walked towards the door, but Cedric stopped her, "No, this way, Raina, I have my own private entrance." Raina followed him to the alley. "Wait here." Cedric walked towards the door while Raina stood behind the box. Cedric knocked on the door, getting someone's attention.

"Just a minute, I'm coming..." said a blue skinned alien with villain clothes, named Megamind walking towards the door. "What's the matter? Somebody making-a April Fool with-" he spotted Cedric who barked at him. "Oh, hello, Cedric! Where have you-a been so long?" Megamind opened the door to meet his good friend, "Hey-a, Minion, look who's here."

Minion saw Cedric, "Well what do you know-a, it's Cedric!"

Megamind chuckled as Cedric hugged him, "bring-a some bones for-a Cedric before he eats-a me up."

"Okay, Megamind, bones-a coming up." Minion walked away to get some bones. Cedric walked next to Raina, showing Megamind that he has someone with him.

Megamind looked confused until he saw Raina, "Hey, what's this? Hey-a, Minion, look! Cedric got a new girlfriend!"

"Well, Mamma mia! He's got a Golden Retriever girl."

Megamind petted Raina, "Hey, she's pretty sweet, kiddo, Cedric. You-at ask my advice and settle down with this-a one." Megamind waked away.

"This-a one?" Raina asked.

"Huh? Oh, Megamind, he not only he doens't speak very English very well, he has a girlfriend at home named Roxanne Richi." Cedric replied.

Megamind placed a small table in front of Cedric and Raina. "Now first-a we fix the table."

"Ehree's some bones, Megamind." Minion came out, holding a tray of bones.

"Okay, bones." Megamind stopped and threw away, "Bones? What's the matter with you-a, Minion, I break you-a face! Tonight, Cedric, he's getting the best-a in the house!"

"Okay, Megamind. You're the boss." Minion cried.

"Now tell me, what's your-a pleasure. A la carte? Dinner?" Megamind asked as he pulled out a menu. Cedric read to see what they have and began to bark.

"Okay, hey-a, Minion!" Megamind called. "Cedric says he wants-a two spaghetti especially, heavy on the meatballs!"

Minion nodded as he cooked the spaghetti, "Megamind, dogs don't talk."

"He's-a talking to me!" Megamind said.

"Okay, he's-a talking to you. You're the boss. Mamma mia!" Minion put the spaghetti on a plate and walked out. Megamind took the plate and put it on the table, "Now, here you-a are, the best-a spaghetti in town." Cedric and Raina began to eat as Cedric slurped one in his mouth. Raina did the same, but the end hit her nose gently. Suddenly, Megamind and Minion walked out and played their instruments for the couple. They then sang.

Megamind:_** This is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it Bella Notte**_

_**Look at the sky**_

_**They have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

Cedric and Raina continued eating, but they're eating the same spaghetti strand and they didn't even notice. They ate closer and closer until their lips touched. Raina looked away, blushing while Cedric smiled and blushed.

_**Side by side**_

_**With your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

Cedric rolled the meatball near her and Raina looked deeply into his eyes, still smiling and blushing.

_**The night will weave its magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near **_

Megamind and Minion:_** For this is the night**_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

* * *

After dinner, Cedric and Raina took a stroll in the park, where all the couples go. They pressed their paws on a wet cement marking of a heart with the initials "T+N" in the middle**(AN: It's Tiana and Naveen)**. Cedric smiled at her as Raina looked away, very shy and still blushing. They walked around the park passing Frankie and Leon(Monster High/Final Fantasy) who sat on the bench, cuddling.

Chorus: _**This is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it Bella Notte**_

_**Look at the sky**_

_**They have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

The two dogs walked towards the bridge, staring at their reflections in the water.

_**Side by side**_

_**With your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

_**The night will weave its magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near **_

Cedric and Raina sat on the top of the hill staring at the wonderful view of the town. They looked closely at each other as Raina leaned her head on Cedric's shoulder and his head on her head. they stared at the view with Tulio and Linda(Rio), Kenta and Karin(Karin: Chibi Vampire), and Taran and Elionwy(The Black Cauldron).

_**For this is the night**_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_


	10. He's a Tramp

This is the chapter where Mavis sings Cedric's secrets to Raina after she enters the pound.

* * *

**Chapter 9: He's a Tramp**

The next morning as the rooster crowed to wake everyone up...well not everyone. On the top for the hill, Cedric woke up first and saw Raina sleeping next to him and cuddling. Cedric smiled at her and went back to sleep. As the rooster rowed again, Raina woke up. "Oh, oh dear."

Cedric woke up the second time, "Is something wrong, Raina?"

"It's morning." Raina replied.

"Yeah..." Cedric stretched his arms out, "So it is."

"I should've been home hours ago." Raina said, walking away.

"Why? Because you still believe that every faithful old animal trail routine." Cedric stopped in front of her. "Come on, Raina opened up your eyes?"

"Open up my eyes?" Raina asked

"To what an animal's life can really be." Cedric explained, "I'll show you what I mean." he walked towards the top of the hill as Raina followed, "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

Raina looked down. "Well, I see nice home with yards and fences."

"Exactly, life on a leash." Cedric said. "Look again, Raina." Raina looked down again while Cedric continued, "There's a big hunk of world down there with no fence around it...where two dogs can find adventure and excitement...and beyond those distant hills...who knows what wonderful experiences. And it's all ours for the taking, Raina. It's all ours.

Raina smiled, but sighed, "It's sounds wonderful..."

"But?" Cedric asked.

"But who will watched over the baby?" Raina asked, caring so much about the baby. Cedric sighed in defeat; he has no other choice but to take her back. "You win, come on. I'll take you home." Raina followed Cedric to take her back home. Later on, they kept walking as Cedric hummed the song during their date. He kept humming as he and Raina walked by the chicken farm. Cedric grinned because he loves to chase chickens.

"Not to change the subject, but...ever chase chickens?" Cedric asked.

"I should say not." Raina replied.

"Oh, then you've never live." Cedric began to dig a hole under the fence.

"But we shouldn't." Raina said, knowing that she and Cedric would get in trouble.

"I know, that's what makes it fun." Cedric crawled under the fence. "Aw, come on, kid. Start building memories."

"But we wouldn't hurt the chickens?" Raina asked as she crawled under the fence.

"Hurt them? No, we'll just stir them up a bit." Cedric snuck into the chicken farm, seeing all the chickens, still sleeping. "Just look at those fat lazy biddies. They should've been up hours ago." Raina stood behind as Cedric snuck inside. Suddenly, Raina ran when Cedric scared the chickens and they dashed outside. Raina watched him chasing the chickens.

"Some fun, huh, kid?" Romeo asked, still chasing them.

"Hey, what's going on out there, eh?" Amos Slade shouted, hearing the chickens and saw Romeo and Juliet chasing the chickens. Romeo and Juliet stopped when Amos began shooting them with the shotgun. The first shot almost hit them.

"What's that?" Raina asked.

"that's the signal to get going!" yelled Cedric as he and Raina ran, dodging the shotgun bullets.

Cedric cheered, "This is living, huh, kid?"

"It is?" Raina asked, still running.

"Come on, Raina, follow me." he and Raina ran through the tunnel, but Raina is getting behind. She continued running until Lefou grabbed her by the rope. Cedric ran behind the sign pointing from the fun.

"You know, there's a little bit of bird animal inside all of us, huh, Raina?" Cedric asked, but stopped. "Raina? Raina?" Cedric began to look for her, worried. "Raina? Where are you, Raina?" He searched a few places they've ran through, but no sign of Raina. Meanwhile, Raina is in the cage of the carriage, being taken by Lefou to the pound. She's now worried and scared that she got lost and never come back home.

* * *

Inside, are a few animals are doing a song including Soos. With him was a tall wolf named Akela. The second was a yellow dog with big black eyes named Jake and a white dog named Droopy. They all kept doing their chorus good. Some for the others enjoyed it, some didn't. A muscular lion named Teetsi woke up from his nap and grumbled, trying to cover his ears from them. All of the animals just stood there, very sad.

A Pikachu just lay there as it shed a few tears of sadness. Chomper sniffled and roared loudly hoping that someone can adopt him. Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie are very sad as Toulouse sniffled. Santa's Little Helper began to cry through the hole in his cage. The others stopped doing their chorus and looked at someone who is digging.

"Hey, Rowlf, how are we coming?" asked Jake.

A brown Muppet dog with a black nose came out of the hole; he's Rowlf. "Just one more chorus and we're out." Rowlf said as he made a piano mark.

"Okay, on the downbeat." said Jake. "One, two..." as he and the others begin, they stopped when they heard the door open. Rowlf quickly dug the dirt back to the hole and sat there, whistling.

Lefou was escorting Raina who is scared as Gaston shouted from the office, "Put her in number 4, Lefou, when I check her license."

"Okay." Lefou opened the door and put Raina in there, "All right,missy. In here." Raina sat there, worried.

"Well, what do we have here? Miss Park Avenue herself." said Jake.

"Yeah,a regular blooming debutant." said Soos staring at Raina.

"Yeah and pipe the crown jewel she's wearing." Said Jake, looking at her collar.

"Yeah. What are you in for, sweetheart? Putting fleas on the butler?" Jake and Soos then started to laugh at her. Mavis who was captured, woke up and saw the boys still laughing. Mavis shoved them aside. "Alright, alright, you guys. Lay off, will ya?"

"Oh, what's the matter, Mavis?" asked Jake.

"we were only having a bit of sport, we were." said Soos.

"Well, can't you see the poor kid's seared enough already?" Mavis asked, standing next to Raina.

"Pay no attention to them, little one." said Akela, comforting Raina.

"That's right, dear. They don't mean no harm." Mavis added.

"It 's like Gorky says in lower Dapt. Quote: Miserable being must find more miserable being, then he's happy. Unquote." Akela said.

"Akela is a philosopher." Mavis whispered.

"Besides child, wearing licenses here...that's waving, you should excuse the expression...red flag in front of a bull." said Akela.

"My license?" Raina asked. "But what's wrong with it?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with it, dearie." Mavis said.

"Confidential. Is not one animal would give left hind leg for such knick-knack." Jake said.

"That's your passport to freedom, honey." Mavis explained. "Without it..." a door opened, interrupting her.

"Hey, you guys, look." Akela said as he watched Lefou escorting Killer into another room. "Poor Killer's taking the long walk."

"Where's he taking him?" Raina asked.

"Through the one way door, sister." Akela answered as the door closed.

Raina gasped, "You...you mean, he's..." Akela nodded. Rowlf's body shaken in fear and he quickly began to dig where he left off.

Soos sighed, "Oh well, a short life for a merry one."

"Yeah, that's what Cedric the Tramp always says." Jake added.

"Cedric the Tramp?" asked Raina in shock.

"There now, there was a dude who never gets caught." Soos said.

"He's given the slap to every animal catcher in the bring." Jake added.

"You won't believe this dear, but no matter what how tight a joint he's in...Cedric always find some way out." said Mavis.

"I am quite easily believe that." Raina said, not believing what Cedric kept on doing.

"Ah, but remember my friends, even Cedric has his Achilles heel." Akela said.

"Pardon me, but what is this chilly heel?" asked Droopy.

"Achilles heel, Droopy. This means his...weaknesses." Akela said.

"Oh, oh the dames. Yeah." Jake said.

Soos laughed, "He has an eye for a well-turned paw he has," Raina listened while Soos continued, "There's been Cho Chang."

"Yeah and Rarity." Akela added.

"And Lacienaga." Rowlf said from the hole.

"And Amu Hinamori, I think." said Droopy. Raina was shocked that Cedric was with all those female dogs.

Mavis sighed, "What a dog!"

"Yeah, tell us, Mavis." said Soos.

"What a dog." Mavis sighed again, taking her axe guitar.

"Mavis used to be in the animal and pony follies." said Soos to Raina. Mavis sang a song.

Mavis:_** He's a tramp**_

_**But they love him**_

_**Breaks a new heartwarming**_

_**Everyday**_

_**He's a tramp**_

_**They adore him**_

_**And I only hope he stays that way**_

_**He's a tramp**_

_**He's a scoundrel**_

_**He's a rounder**_

_**He's a cad**_

_**He's a tramp**_

_**But I love him**_

_**Yes, even I had got it pretty bad**_

_**You can never tell when he shows up**_

_**He give you plenty of trouble**_

_**And I guess he's like no count pup**_

_**But I wish tha the were double**_

_**He's a tramp**_

Soos:_** Bom-bom ruff**_

Mavis:_** He's a rover**_

Soos:_** Bom-bom ruff**_

Mavis: _**And there's nothing more to say**_

Soos:_** Bom-bom ruff**_

Mavis:_** He's a tramp**_

_**He's a good one**_

_**And I wish that I can travel his way**_

_**Wish that I can travel his way**_

_**Wish that I can travel his way**_

Raina gasped with widen eyes that Cedric was causing more trouble. "Yeah, but he never takes them serious." said Soos.

"Ah, but someday soon, he is meeting someone different...some delicate fragile...who is giving him a wish to shelter and protect." Akela explained about Cedric.

"Like Miss Park Avenue here?" Soos asked, mentioning Raina.

Akela said, "Could be, but when he does..."

"Yeah, I'm way ahead of you. Under the spell of true love..." Mavis began.

"The poor chump grows careless." said Soos.

"The Cossacks pick him up..." Rowlf said.

"And it's curtains for Cedric." Jake finished. Raina gasped in shock as the door opened. Rowlf got out and covered up the hole and sat on top.

"It's the little Golden Retriever, Lefou in # 4." said Gaston.

"Okay." Lefou opened the door and smiled at her as he picked her up genlty, "Okay, missy. They've come to take you home. You're too nice of a girl to be in this place." Lefou carried Raina outside to Mother Gothel.


	11. Intruder in the House

Here is the chapter where Cedric vs. Jenner.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Intruder in the House**

Durign the night, Gothel had just picked up Raina from the pound and took her back home. She had kept Raina outside in a little animal house so she won't come back in and bother the baby...or so she thinks**(A/N: Aunt Sarah in the movie is a...witch for doing that to Lady)**. Charlie and Itchy stopped by to visit her and check if she's doing okay after what happened. Itcy is worried as Charlie calmed him down, "Courage, Itchy, courage."

"But I-I've never even considered matrimony." said Itchy.

"Nor have I, but no matter which of us she accepts, we'll always be the best of friends. Now remember, not a word...about her unfortunate experience. You don't wanna hurt her feelings." Charlie said.

"Yeah. I understand." Itchy nodded.

"Raina?" Charlie whispered.

"Miss Raina?" asked Itchy, looking inside. Raina is still awake, very upset and tied to a rope. "Please, I don't want to see anybody."

"Now, now, Raina. Do not feel that way about it." Charlie said.

"Of course not, Miss Raina. Why some of the finest people I ever tracked down while you were jailbirds." said Itchy.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Charlie snapped when Itchy bumped his head. Charlie smiled at Raina, "Uh, please, Raina, uh, we've come...with a-a proposition for helping you."

"Help me? What do you mean?" asked Raina.

"Well, now...you see, Raina...neither of us is as young as we used to be." Charlie explained.

"But we're still in the prime of life." Itchy said.

"That's true, and we both got very comfortable homes."

"That's right, where we know you'll be welcome and appreciated, Miss Raina."

"So to come to the point." Charlie cleared his throat.

"If you could, uh, find it possible...to, uh, to, uh, to, uh..." Itchy tried to explain.

Raina smiled at her friends, "You both are very kind and I do appreciate it, but..."

"Oh Raina! Oh, Raina..." Cedric called as he opened the loose board of the fence, holding a bone. He saw Raina, Charlie and Itchy glaring at him. "Oh, hi, guys." They turned around and sat there, including Raina, ignoring him.

"Anything new in the kennel club set?" Cedric chuckled, but they didn't listen, "Little something I picked up for you, Raina." he placed the bone next to her. Raina ignored him and walked a few feet away. Cedric didn't know what's going on as he sat there, "Looks like I'm the one in the dog house."

"If the person annoys you, Miss Raina..." Itchy said, glaring at the handsome dog.

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" Charlie added, glaring at Cedric.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you." said Raina.

"Very well." Itchy walked off.

Charlie glared his teeth at him, very angry. "You...you..._**MONGREL!"**_ Charlie kicked the dirt at Cedric and walked off with Itchy.

Cedric walked towards Raina, trying to explain, "Aw, come on, Raina, it wasn't my fault..." Raina huffed, not listening to him. "I thought you were right behind me, honest. And when I heard they've taken you to the pound..."

"Oh, don't even mention that horrible place. I was so embarrassed and frightened." Raina cried as she walked into the house.

"Oh, now, now, now," said Cedric. "Who can ever harm a cute little trick like you?"

"Trick...trick!" Raina remembered the discussion at the pound, "That reminds me. Who is Cho Chang?"

"Cho Chang?" Cedric asked

"And Rarity? And Lacienaga? And Amu Hinamori-whatever her name is?" Raina asked more angry as Cedric backed away.

"Oh, oh! Yes, well, I can explain..." Cedric said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel." said Raina.

"My heel?" Cedric asked.

Raina walked towards him as he backed away, with his tail stuck in the bowl. "I don't need you to shelter and protect me!"

"Yes, but, but, but..." Cedric said.

"If you grow careless, don't blame me. And I don't care if the Cossacks do pick you up. Goodbye!" Raina walked off. "And take this with you!" Raina threw the bone right to the bowl near Cedric. Raina walked back into the house and began to cry from that horrible day **(A.N Aww, Raina)**. While she's crying, Cedric walked slowly towards the fence heartbroken. He looked at Raina one last time and left he yard. Raina heard the noise and looked out, now that Cedric left. Raina just there, still upset.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Cedric left, Jenner watched the dog leaving. He ran through the hole of the fence and to the pile of wood. Raina's eyes widen and sensed an intruder came back. Jenner continued running and rain began to pour. He slithered off the pile. Raina came around the corner, growling and glaring at Jenner. Jenner gasped and in trouble. Suddenly, Raina began to strike, but the rope prevented her to go near the rat. She chased Jenner, but still, she couldn't go further. Jenner ran to the tree branch, smirking evilly at Raina.

Out at the street, Cedric heard Raina's call and decided to see what's going on. Raina kept barking making a loud noise. Jenner ran on the rooftop, but he saw the light come on. Quickly, he ran away when Gothel opened up the window.

"Stop that!" Gothel snapped quietly. Raina stopped for a moment, but continued trying to tell that the intruder is in the house. "Hush now! Hush!" Jenner watched and ran right into the baby's room. "Stop that racket!" Gothel closed the windows and turned off the light. Raina panicked because she saw Jenner entered the baby's room and there's no one else that can stop him.

"What's wrong, Raina?" Cedric asked.

"A rat." Raina answered.

"Where?" Cedric said, coming in.

"Upstairs, in the baby's room." Raina answered, trying to break free.

"How do I get in?" Cedric asked, knowing that Zephir is in danger.

"The little door on the porch." Raina answered. Cedric ran thought the little door and entered inside, beginning ot find Jenner. He walked upstairs and sniffed the grown, tracking the rat down. As he came towards the baby's room. As he came towards the baby's room, he growled, knowing Jenner's in there. Jenner stood there,under the dresser, watching Cedric. Cedric walked inside slowly, keeping an eye on Cedric. He growled at him and without warning, Jenner slithered away.

Suddenly, Cedric began to strike and the fight/chase is on. Cedric chased the snake around the room. Jenner slithered under the crib, but Cedric ran in front of Jenner quickly. Jenner hissed and Cedric growled, Jenner slithered to the other side, but Cedric ran in front of him again. The snake slithered away and curled in a fighting position. Jenner began to bite Cedric and tried to wrap around Cedric nearly, squeezing him to death. Cedric bit him in the coils, and walked towards him as he backed away.

* * *

Back outside, Raina began pulling free until the rope broke; Raina ran inside. At the baby's room, the fight continued as Cedric kept punching the snake. Jenner slithered away and the dog began to chase him. He slithred under the dresser. Cedric didn't come near him because of the dresser, but he watched Jenner slither up to the baby's crib!

Raina entered the room and gasped that Zephir was in trouble because Jenner is on the crib. Jenner began to strike on the baby, but Cedric grabbed him by the neck and threw him off. He jumped off and the crib tripped over. Zephir woke up, crying as Raina ran to calm the baby down. Cedric chased Jenner around the room and behind the chair. Jenner is trapped and hissed in pain as Cedric kept attacking him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gothel woke up and got out of bed. She checked on the baby. Back in the room, Cedric kept attacking until it's done. Cedric walked out of the chair with a bleeding paw from Jenner. He walked towards Raina and she smiled at him for saving the baby's live. Suddenly, the door opened and they saw Gothel in shock.

"Oh no!" Gothel yelled as she picked up Zephir. "Thank goodness you're not hurt." Gothel growled at Cedric as she put the baby down. "You vicious brute!" Gothel takes a broom making Cedric back away towards the closet. Gothel thinks that Cedric was the one who hurt the baby. As Cedric came to the closet, Gothel closed the door and used the chair to lock it.

"I'm going to call the pound!" Gothel said as she saw Raina, trying to tell her what really happened, but Gothel pulled the rope, dragging her down the stairs. "Come here! I'll call them this minute! I can't sleep with that thing in the house." Gothel pushed Raina to the basement and locked the door. Raina tried to get out, but she cant' she wants to show her that Cedric attacked Jenner.

Gothel dialed the pound's number. "Hello! Hello! Look! I don't care if you are alone in ther, Lefou! I insist you pick him up immediately!" Raina panicked that Cedric is in danger. She tried her best to get her attention, but it was no use.


	12. Tracking the Carriage

**Here is the chapter where Charlie and Itchy go tracking the carriage.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tracking the Carriage  
**

Phoebus and Esmeralda returned home from their vacation. Phoebus noticed an unknown carriage parked by their house. "Esmeralda, look." said Phoebus.

Lefou escorted Cedric out of the house as Gothel walked out, "And if you want my advice, you'll destroy that animal at once!" Gothel finished explaining to him.

"Don't worry, miss." said Lefou as he escorted Cedric to the carriage. "We've been after this one for months. We'll take care of him." Meanwhile, Charlie and Itchy watched, glaring at Cedric for what he's done. They watched Phoebus and Esmeralda running towards Lefou, worried of what just happened.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Phoebus asked.

"Just picking up a stray, sir." said Lefou. "Caught him attacking the baby." Lefou drove the carriage away.

"Goodness." said Phoebus.

"My baby!" Esmeralda cried.

"Mother Gothel!" Phoebus called.

"Gothel!" Esmeralda added as she and Phoebus ran to their house, worried. Charlie glared from what happened. "I was certain he was no good from the moment I first laid eyes on that mook."

"Yeah, but I've never seen him do a thing like this." Itchy said, walking towards the door. At the basement, Raina just gave up, but she heard the conversation from outside.

"Thank goodness we got here in time. There he was crib overturned..." Gothel explained.

"Oh, I'm sure there must be some mistake. I know Raina wouldn't..." Phoebus opened the door, letting Raina out. Raina barked, telling Phoebus to follow her.

Gothel panicked, "Watch out! That animal's loose! Keep her away!"

"Nonsense, she's trying to tell us something." Phoebus said while Raina ran upstairs. "What is it, girl?" Phoebus followed her to the baby's room. Raina came by the chair.

"What are you trying...Esmeralda, Gothel, come here!" Phoebus called spotting something.

"What is it, Phoebus?" Esmeralda asked until she gasped.

Gothel screamed, "A rat!" she gasped, seeing Jenner dead. Charlie and Itchy heard from outside. "A rat? We should've known." Itchy said.

"I misjudged him...badly." said Charlie, feeling guilty.

"Come on, we gotta stop that wagon!" Itchy ran off.

"Itchy, we don't know which way they're gone." said Charlie as he followed Itchy.

"We'll track them down." said Itchy.

"And then?" asked Charlie.

"We'll hold him at bay." Itchy answered. Itchy stopped down the street and began to sniff, getting the scent.

"Now what?" Charlie asked.

"The scent, follow the scent." Itchy said, sniffing around the street.

Charlie sighed, "Itchy, let's face it. We both know you lost your sense of smell." Itchy glared at him and snorted. He continued sniffing for the scent. He stopped and sniffed some more and without warning, he howled, getting the scent and rand down the street. Charlie ran after Itchy. They both ran down the street, but Itchy stopped. The little dog began to sniff more. Charlie stood there wanting for Itchy. He watched Itchy sniffing around until Itchy got the scent and ran. Charlie followed Itchy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric heard the noise far away, until he saw the friends of Raina. They ran towards the carriage and tried to stop the horses. "Geo on, get out of her!" Lefou snapped, but they refused to leave. They're rescuing Cedric because he saved Zephyr from Jenner. The horses panicked in fear, causing the carriage to tip over.

"Go on, you, get away!" Lefou yelled. "Watch it, now! Watch it! Watch it!" the animals ran off when the carriage tipped over. Phoebus and Raina are in the taxi cab driving towards the ground. The wreck caused some people to wake up as Lefou tried to calm the horses.

The car stopped and Phoebus opened the door while Raina ran towards the carriage where Cedric is.

"Hi, Raina." Cedric smiled. The reunion didn't last when they heard something from the carriage. Raina ran to check on something until she stopped and gasped. She saw Charlie who is staring at Itchy, not moving. Charlie tried to wake his friend up, but failed. Charlie began to cry and howl because of Itchy.

* * *

**Poor Itchy. Stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	13. Cedric and Raina's Kids

**Here is the last chapter of "Lady and the Tramp". I hope you like the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cedric and Raina's Kids**

It is now December and Cedric stood there proudly, now wearing a collar and a license. Ever since Cedric saved the baby from Jenner, Phoebus an Esmeralda decided to take him in. "Alright, everybody, watch the birdie." said Phoebus, going to take a picture. Zephyr now a little older, was shaking his rattle in front of Cedric . He smiled at him. Pulling Zephyr's blue pajama bottoms is a brown mutt with dark brown ears, a white/yellow tummy and a T on his side.; he's Manny, one of Cedric and Raina's kids. Raina picked him up and put him back with the other children.

One is a black Cocker Spaniel with blue ears with her yellow bow, red ears, and some spots on her skin; she's Anne-Marie. The second was a dark brown Cocker Spaniel with dark brown ears, a black tummy and green stripes on her fur.; she's Elizabeth. And the last one was a cream Cocker Spaniel with blonde ears and her witch hat and sparkle marks on her fur.; she's Hana. Esmeralda used the bird toy to get the kids' attention while Phoebus is getting ready to take the picture.

"Steady now," said Phoebus; while Manny ran out of the little bed, but Cedric stopped him. "Hold it." Phoebus snapped the shots. The bright light flashed and Phoebus coughed; he opened the window getting the smoke out of the house.

"I guessed I used a little too much." Phoebus saw someone coming from outside, "Esmeralda, visitors." Cedric and Raina looked out the window and saw Charlie.

"Why, it's Charlie" Said Esmeralda as she saw Itchy wearing a cast on his leg due to the accident.

"And good ol' Itchy." Phoebus said.

Charlie and Itchy walked towards the house to visit their friends, "Careful, it's a bit slippery." said Charlie as he walked on the icy sidewalk.

"Yes, yes." Itchy said. Back inside, Cedric is excited as Phoebus walked towards the door. Anne-Marie, Elizabeth and Hana ran to see their uncles, while Zephyr crawled, Manny is still pulling Zephyr's pajama buttons.

"Oh no, not you young man." Esmeralda picked up the baby, "You're going to take a nap.

Phoebus opened the door, letting them in, "Well, Merry Christmas. Come in, come in. if you two just step into the parlor, I'll see about the refreshments. Esmeralda, where did you put the animal biscuits. You know, the box, Gothel sent for Christmas."

"In the kitchen, Phoebus." Esmeralda replied. The animals relaxed at the living room as Itchy watched Anne-Marie, Elizabeth and Hana, playing. Itchy smiled, "Aww, now doubt about it. They've got their mother's eyes."

Raina smiled at Charlie, who smiled back. ""Yeah..." Charlie felt his new coat being pulled by Manny. "But there's a bit of a father in them too."

Itchy noticed Cedric's new collar. "Well, and I finally acquired a new collar."

Cedric smiled, "Yeah. Complete with license."

"Oh yeah, a new collar. Caught the scent the moment it came to the house." said Itchy. Manny began pulling the thread of Charlie's jacket. Charlie is getting annoyed as Raina picks him up and puts him in the present. Itchy continued as Manny got out of the box and joined with his sisters. "Itchy, I says, Itchy, somebody's wearing an new collar. Of course now...my sense of smell is highly developed. Runs in the family, you know."

"There'll be no living with him from now on." Charlie whispered.

"As my grandfather used to say...I don't recollect if I ever mentioned him before." said Itchy.

"No you haven't, Uncle Itchy." Anne-Marie, Elizabeth and Hana said.

"Huh, I haven't?" Itchy asked. "Well, uh, as my grandfather used to say...he'd say, uh, uh, she'd say, uh, uh...pig's eye. You know, I forgot what it was he used to say." Itchy chuckled. The others chuckled while the kids began to play and Cedric and Raina cuddled each other.

Chorus:_** Peace my children of good will**_

_**Peace my children, peace be still**_

**The End**

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this story and see you all soon of my next one  
**


End file.
